


Driving Miss Daisy

by Is_Olivia_even_a_person



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actor Ben Solo, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Modern Era, POV Rey (Star Wars), Protective Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Soft Ben Solo, Soft Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_Olivia_even_a_person/pseuds/Is_Olivia_even_a_person
Summary: They call him one of the most talented actors of their generation.... but to her he is just Ben. The love of her life and the man who broke her heart almost one year ago
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Driving Miss Daisy

~ Driving Miss Daisy ~

Rey takes a deep breath and pushes the door open. _I can do this. I can do this_ she repeats in her mind over and over again until she will start to believe it herself. She is ready to face him again she tells herself.  
She is a strong, independant woman and a professional actress. She will survive those thirty minutes with him. She has survived four years of unrequited love, today won’t be a problem… 

Her resolution wavers as soon as Rey enters the studio. Being back in the place where they had shot most of their three movies together makes her throat go dry and heart beat faster. 

Rey closes her eyes and tries desperately to shut down her memories rushing back.

Rey comes to a halt to collect herself when Rose Tico, her manager and best friend, rushes to her and gestures franctically with her arms.  
"You’re late! Come on… the interview was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago. You have a tight schedule today“ the tiny woman grabs Rey by her arm and shoves her into the room where their interview is supposed to take place, where _he_ is waiting.  
She swallows hard, her hands are trembling and they begin to feel sweaty. 

Blood rushes in her ears and she can hear herself telling Rose that the traffic was the worst, but she is only focused on him sitting in a chair and talking to his manager, Poe Dameron. He hasn’t noticed her entering the room yet. 

Rey slides into her chair and tries to calm herself. Ben Solo is sitting face-to face with her again.  
Her co-star in the widely-loved Galaxy wars franchise.  
Son to famous actress and feminist icon Leia Organa.  
Nephew to Luke Skywalker the most acclaimed and praised director ever.  
Grandson to Anakin Skywalker the legend himself in the film business.  
They call him one of most talented actors of their generation….but to her he is just Ben. The love of her life and the man who broke her heart almost one year ago. 

Ben stops mid-sentence when he notices her and turns his head sharply, Poe is completely forgotten.  
His intense gaze falls onto her. His mouth opens slowly and his dark eyes flicker over her appearance, taking her in after they haven’t seen each other for months.  
Rey shifts in her seat und turns away. She has almost forgotten how intense his gaze, he could be. 

He looks exactly like the last time she has seen him. The night she has kissed him and the night he broke her heart.  
256 days ago, not that she is counting or lying awake at night replaying their kiss over and over again.  
How his lips tasted, how soft his mouth caressed her neck and breasts, his gentle touch and irresistible smell… Rey shakes her head and swallows. 

"Rey, I’m-“ his voice is even deeper than usual. He sounds sleepy and it’s hard not to imagine what he would sound like after a sleepless night spent in bed together.  
He is clearly as shaken as she feels. Rey collects herself and gives him a weak smile "Ben, it’s good to… see you again.“ 

Ben nods and opens his mouth to say something, anything, but ne never does. He just lowers his gaze and murmures something to Poe who still standing next to him. 

Rey desperately tries to focus on anything else but Ben while a young assistant, Finn’s his name she remembers from somewhere in her memory, fumbles with their microphones and script.  
She fails unsurprisingly. Being so close to him again brings all the memories back that were buried deep down in her heart. 

Rey remembers how she had met him for the first time five years ago. It was her first big movie.  
She was so young and completely new to the business, but she still managed somehow to get the role of the main character in one of the most succesful franchises ever. 

She was nervous to meet someone like him as her co-star. Him as an established actor, eight years her senior, and coming from the legacy of his family.

Ben was tall, intimidating and grumpy. Over the course of shooting the first movie Rey got to know his gentle and caring side.  
He may look like he could kill you within seconds, but once he opens up to you he is a gentle, thoughtful and to her surprise shy man. She loved working with him. He is a brilliant actor who gives everything for his characters and has good instincts. 

On screen he always challenged her to push her to her best performance and pushes her to her limits and beyond. 

Off screen they had turned from co-workers to best friends real quick, and one day during their first press tour together Rey was watching him silently answering a question in his adorable and shy way and she had realized that she was falling for him. Hard.

Working on their second movie proved to be incredibly hard. Especially since their characters were supposed to fall for each other despite being enemies.  
She suffered through every single day; being so close to him yet completely out of her reach, knowing that he would never return her feelings. Well, at least that’s what she had thought. 

Until he confessed his love for her out of nowhere on their last day of shooting and made her the happiest girl on earth…. until he turned around and broke her heart. 

Rey takes a deep breath and turns to Rose. She is nodding and signals that the interview will start soon. _Actors on actors_ it’s called, she recalls.  
Rose and Poe thought that it would be an awesome idea to put the actors of the star-crossed romance from Galaxy wars and beloved fan favorites of their generation into one interview after the franchise has ended and that’s how Rey ends up sitting face-to-face with him again, even though she has sworn to never talk to him again. 

Ben looks up and stares at her for a second. Somewhere out of the corner Rey hears that the camera is on.  
She is a professional actress and this interview is important for her career.  
She puts on a mask and smiles for the media, for her career, for her fans. 

________ 

Rey: Hey Ben, it’s been so long. 

Ben: Hey Rey, how are you? When is the last time I’ve seen you?… it’s been too long. 

Rey: Well, I don’t know because you don’t go to any fun events that I do (laughs). Last july I think…it’s been almost a year. 

Ben: Oh yeah, I remember now. It was the last day of shooting on a warm summer evening. 

Rey: How has your life changed since then? 

Ben: Oh, just in little ways I guess (shrugs). What are you up to at the moment? 

Rey: I’m currently working on my new project. It’s going to be quite a surprise for my fans… it’s gonna be a dark movie which is physically and emotionally challenging for me. It’s super fun though. 

Ben: Yes, I heard about it. Your co-star is Tom Holland, isn’t it? Did you two meet beforehand or did you just jump right into shooting? 

Rey: I met Tom just twice very briefly before shooting, but we get along just fine (shrugs) I’m not good at meeting people. I mean as you know, we became… friends during the first movie, it takes some time until I let people in and start to trust them due to my childhood.  
I feel most of the time awfully uncomfortable while talking to somebody new (shrugs). But it’s getting better… trusting people and letting them into my life. 

Ben: You grew up in forster care, didn’t you. 

Rey: I don’t want to talk about it now. 

Ben: Sure, I won’t push you. I know how you feel. People are always so intimidated by me and expect somebody totally different than my awkward and grumpy self. I’m really bad at communicating, Rey. I did hurt so many people due to my lacking social intelligence. 

Rey: I’m… I know. 

Ben: So this is about Galaxy wars: If Daisy was a color… I’m kidding. 

Rey: Oh god, please no (laughs) 

Ben: What were your initial conversations about Daisy with Rian, the director, about your character? 

Rey: I had no sense what I was getting myself into (laughs). I hadn’t done a film before, so it was a whole new world for me. Rian, on the other hand, had a grand vision about what he wanted to do over the course of three films and told me in detail about Daisy’s struggle to belong and her character arc.  
I mean, sure Rian had one grand plan and vision for the franchise, but sometimes he would obviously stear away from that and we would try something else.  
Like in the second movie when Adam and Daisy fight together for the first time after Adam killed his abusive mentor for her… I loved that scene. So much fun to shoot and it looks epic in the movie. 

Ben: Yeah, sure. It was such a crucial point in the arc of my character… especially for Adam’s redemption. So when you were initially auditioning you were just going with your first impulse and gut feeling?

Rey: I had no idea what I was doing, to be honest (laughs) … No, I read the script… it was the interrogation scene and tried to give my best and seemingly it worked out. 

Ben: Yes, I watched your audition. Your acting looked so real, so honest… 

Rey: Thanks, Ben. 

Ben: Is there an aspect of working on Galaxy wars that – it could be anything from lightsword battles, the traveling, the fans and getting to see me every day getting my hair done – that was your favorite? 

Rey: Hm… definitely the food and catering. Food is my life, you know. 

Ben: (laughs) I know. I can’t remember one day on set without you stuffing your face during break. 

Rey: But for real though… I loved traveling and seeing the world. Growing up I always dreamed about leaving Jakku and making the world my home. Oh, and I love the support of my fans. I love meeting them and being able to be an example for them… show them that your dreams can come true if you work hard enough and never give up… 

Ben: Yeah, exactly. 

Rey: Seeing you getting your hair done is still on the first place though.

Ben: That’s a lie, but we’re gonna keep this in the interview anyway (laughs) 

Ben: I always… I always admired people who could just walk away from things, set it down and start new stuff.  
I always lie awake at night and think about what I could have done different, how I could improve the movie and my acting…  
I hate watching myself on screen. It always makes me so self-conscious and reminds how awkward I am. 

Rey: I know, Ben. The first few times I watched our first Galaxy wars film I was like I’m fucking terrible. I cannot believe people get to see me like this. I was so embarrassed. 

Ben: Believe me, you shouldn’t. You’re a brilliant person, on and off-screen. 

Rey: Says the one who earned his second oscar nomination with your lastest film. Congrats, by the way. 

Ben: Thanks, maybe I’ll win this time. I put so much work into Empire … and so many other talented people did as well. It would be shame if it didn’t win an oscar. 

Rey: You truly deserve it. 

Ben: I missed working with you, you know. I missed being around you.( clears throat)  
From the diversity of things you’ve done…. From narrating and championing small movies to three huge movies and now moving on to movies that will earn you respect and many awards in the movie industry… what do you prefer doing? People asks me all the time, it gets kinda annoying, but do you have a plan going forward with your career?

Rey: I mean… my first lead role was ridiculously big and amazing for a first film. I feel very lucky to be a part of that franchise and I’m so grateful for everybody who supported me, my friends and of course my fans. But right now I want to move on… I’m always like oh my god I need a plan `cause I have no idea what I’m doing, but eventually I just go along with whatever life offers me. (shrugs)  
It always worked out just fine… especially when I left my hard childhood behind and just focused on my dream of being actress. 

Rey: Do you have a plan, Ben? 

Ben: Not really. It’s the same for me… However I’m thinking about taking a break from the movie business for a while. 

Rey: Oh, really? You are so successful at the moment… 

Ben: I’ve messed up badly…. In my private life and I don’t know how I should keep going. 

Rey: Oh, your relationship with Kaydel - 

Ben: No, god no. I was in love with a beautiful and talented actress. She was everything to me, she still is, and I pushed her away. I fell for her the first second I saw her.  
She was wearing a grey sweater and had her hair in a messy bun. She was stunning, still is.  
I knew I could never love somebody else as much as her and I fucked up so badly. I pushed my feelings for her away for four years. We were best friends, but I was a coward. I thought that she deserved somebody else, somebody better.. not such a disappointment and awkward mess like me… 

Rey: Ben, please stop … (her voice breaks, she is close to crying)

Ben: On our last day of shooting I was done. I couldn’t bear it anymore. I had pushed her away so many times and ignored all her advances `cause I was an idiot.  
I told her that Ioved her on that perfect summer evening. She should have been angry, screaming at me, but instead, perfect like she is, she kissed and everything was forgotten.  
We were so close to be together, finally. Instead I went and fucked everything up. 

Rey: Ben.. just stop talking. We’re supposed to do an interview  
( her voice wavers, tears are forming in her eyes) 

Ben: Fuck that interview. Rey, I’m so sorry. I loved you from the second I saw you and I broke your heart. Please forgive me…

_______

Ben stands up, his face is full of pain.  
"Rey, please. I’m so sorry. I should have never let you believe that Kaydel was a real relationship. Fuck, I am so stupid. I wanted to tell you but you had already blocked my number and went onto your next project.“  
He runs his hand through his hair. 

Tears are streaming down her face. Somewhere she can hear the camera team and their managers murmuring in confusion. 

She hopes that they have stopped filming. Her chest is full of pain and her heart aches. Her vision is blurred. 

"Do you even know in the slighest how I felt!? I thought that you didn’t return my feelings. I was desperate every time you closed yourself off again. I tried to move on. I told myself I was fine with just being your friend.  
When you confessed your feelings for me, I was so confused, but happy. I was so happy and in love with you that I didn’t care about how much you hurt me before. I loved you so much, you idiot. I loved you so much.“ Her voice breaks. 

"I was so happy that we had finally found each other. But the next day you were gone. I didn’t get a text message nor a call. I was confused.  
I told myself that there must be a reason. But the next thing I know are these stupid paparazzi pictures with you and Kaydel.“ She throws her hands up. 

"Rey, it’s not like that. Let me explain…“ She shakes her head frantically.  
"It doesn’t matter, Ben. You played with my feelings and threw me away like my parents did.“ Tears are mixing with her anger again. 

"It’s hard for me to let people into my life and trust somebody because of my parents… they threw me away like garbage. They didn’t even bother giving me a name. And you did the same.  
You pushed me away and abandoned me like everybody else. I’m done with your shit.“  
Rey turns away, anger burning n her chest and tears stinging in her eyes and rushes out of the room. 

She hears Ben calling her name, and a confused, worried Rose is trying to follow her.  
"Rey, sunshine, please wait“ Rose calls out, but Rey is already running and doesn‘t turn around. 

Rey doesn’t stop running until she has left the studio far behind and finds herself on the beach.  
Waves are crashing against the shore, wind is tearing on her clothes and hair and the air smells like salt.  
Rey shivers and pulls her loose shirt closer to her body. Even though it’s summer, it looks like heavy rain is coming soon. 

Rey sits down on the beach and watches the waves silently. Her tears are drying and her anger is gone.  
What’s left behind is only a tiring numbness and a headache from crying too much. She sighs and closes her eyes while rubbing her temple.  
Yup, that interview was a real success. 

Although she was raised in a desert-like environment and didn’t learn how to swim until she was eighteen she adores the ocean and the beach.  
It calms her down and puts her problems into a new perspective. 

She loves how the ocean changes its color due to different light and different hour of the day. Today the ocean is grey and wild like her thoughts swirling in her mind.  
The clouds above her are menacingly black and heavy with rain. Some rain drops are already making their way to the ground washing away her sorrow. 

Rey smiles and holds her palm towards the sky. The rain is mixing with the ocean and her tears. Her hair and clothes are already getting wet. She shivers, yet remains sitting. It’s calming … sitting in the rain washing her numbness away just to feel something, anything again. 

She doesn’t know how much time has passed when she hears footsteps and his deep voice. "I knew I would find you here.“ 

Rey turns her head to find Ben standing behind her, dripping wet. His hair is dripping into his face and his white shirt is clinging to his body leaving nothing to imagination. 

She must look the same, she can feel the cold water running down her body making her shiver. 

"Can we talk?“ Ben asks softly. She hesitates and nods.  
He offers her his hand and she takes it, squeezing him gently. „Let’s go somewhere warm and dry, please.“ She just nods and follows his lead. 

That’s how they find themselves in a nearby café. Maz, the owner and seemingly Ben’s „aunt“ and Rey’s neighbor during her childhood, offers them two oversized but dry hoodies and towels.  
Rey’s eyes are currently locked on the cup of hot chocolate and in front of her and is trying to dry her dripping hair. She can feel Ben’s gaze on her and sighs. 

"Life’s real funny sometimes“ Rey murmures more to herself and stirs her hot chocolate. „Hmm what do you mean“ he hums in response.  
"Maz was my neighbor when I was fourteen maybe… I lived there for about two years until I was moved to a different family. Maz was always kind to me and used to give me small presents every now and then. She used to talk about owning a café one day all the time. It was her dream.“  
Rey pauses, letting her gaze wander around the tiny, but cute house. 

"I guess she turned her dream into reality. She bought a tiny house near the beach and opened her own café… where I would meet her again more than ten years later with the man she calls her nephew. Life’s funny“ she shrugs. 

"I suppose it is“ Ben takes a sip from his black coffee. Rey shakes her head to untangle her hair und takes a sip from her hot chocolate.  
Maz‘ hoddie is cosy and warms her up again. She takes another sip and watches silently the rain pouring down outside the window.  
She feels good, warm and safe, but this isn’t supposed to be a casual meeting with a friend nor a date… 

"You wanted to talk. Then talk“ Rey crosses her arms and squints at him.  
Ben runs his hand through his still-wet hair and gulps. 

"I’m an idiot, Rey.“ 

"Yeah, we established that“ she tilts her head and watches him closely shifting in his seat. He seems nervous.  
He is fumbling with his hands and doesn’t meet her eyes. 

"I messed up, badly. I’m so sorry, Rey. You’re right with everything you said and I own you at least an explanation of my behaviour.“  
Ben pauses and meets her eyes for a second. He looks beaten, close to tearing up. 

"Go on“ Rey tells him gently. He nods and bites his lip.  
"I never told you much about my past, but you know that I didn’t get into acting until I was 25. My therapist told me back then that I should pursue something I love and that was acting."

"I had some serious problems with my family; We never got along and I was the disappointment of the family. It was bad, real bad. I hurt my parents so much when I left one day after a horrible fight…. And until today I’m still trying to get over the scars my family gave me.  
When I fell in love with you, I just knew that you deserved somebody else.. somebody better than me.  
I was such a mess… Every time I let someone close I hurt them. I tried to protect you from getting hurt by me, but obviously I managed to do the exact opposite. I pushed you away instead of letting you close.“ 

"Ben, you’re stupid. I can decide myself who deserves me and who not; and you, Solo, definitely deserved me“ Rey pauses, thinking.  
"I know that you had a restrained relationship with your parents and that your self-confidence is low, but how in the world did you think that you don’t deserve me?  
I’m also a mess-up.. look at my childhood, my trust issues and what more.“ She shakes her head. 

"Rey, you were everything to me. You’re open, funny and everybody loves you because you care so much. Sometimes too much. Besides you’re way out of my league. Look at me…  
I’m cold towards people, always grumpy and I’m the disappointment of my family…“ His voice is shaking. 

Rey just watches him with a sad look and takes his hand so his hands stop trembling.  
"You were enough for me“ she just tells him. 

Ben just gives her a sad smile and continues. "On our last day of shooting I was afraid that I would lose you… we wouldn’t see each other anymore and I was done with being a coward.  
I should have told you earlier, much earlier how I felt. I was afraid that you would reject me … like everybody else."

"Two weeks earlier Poe told me about the fake relationship with Kaydel. I thought it would be a good idea to move on and pretend that I didn’t love you.  
Besides Kaydel is one of my best friends and needed media attention for her oscar campaign and new movie.“ He shrugs and doesn’t dare looking into her eyes. 

"You kidding me? You thought a fake relationship is a good way to forget me…“ Rey rolls her eyes and pinches her nose.  
„God, Ben.“

"I know it sounds stupid now.“ 

"It is stupid“ she tells him and he blushes in embarrassment.

"Anyway, the point is I forgot to tell you that night and I’m so sorry… I wasn’t thinking about anything else that night but you.“ Rey blushes and nods. "Yeah, I figured.“ 

"You were gone the next day… and I didn’t get a text nor a call. It hurt, Ben.  
It hurt me so much. Especially when the articles and pictures surfaced…“ her voice breaks. 

"Fuck, Rey. I’m so sorry. I got a text from my mom the next morning that my dad had a heart attack and was in the hospital… I freaked out and flew to New York immediately.  
I wanted to call you, but I was a mess that week. I thought he would die… the last time I talked to him was during a really bad fight years ago“ he runs his hand through his hair. 

"I know this is no excuse. But when he felt better again and it was clear that he would survive I wanted to call you, but he had already blocked my number and went away to shoot a new movie.  
I didn’t understand at first until I saw the news about me and Kaydel.“ 

"How is your dad now?“ Rey asks after a beat. He gives her a weak smile. "He is better again. He stopped smoking and established a new diet for himself. He’s living healthier again for the sake of his heart.“ He pauses and his eyes grow soft. 

"I talked to my parents, you know. I’m seeing them regularly… Remember when told me about your childhood and you wished that you had a family like I have… it took me some time until I realized you were right and I made up with them.“ 

Rey smiles and grabs his hand. "I’m happy for you“ she tells him softly and feels like crying again. 

"Is it true?“ she asks after a moment and he looks at her confused.  
"You told me during the interview that I am the love of your life… that you still love me“ her voice breaks and her heart aches. 

"You are, Rey“ Ben just tells her. "You always will be.  
I’ll never love anybody as much as I love you. I know that I hurt and you’ll probably never want to see me again…but at least I could finally explain myself and apologize.“ 

Rey watches him silently. She has never seen him like that, desperate, broken. So vulnerable and shy. Her eyes flicker to the window; it has stopped raining. 

"I need time, Ben. I need time“ she meets his gaze and squeezes his hand gently.  
He nods frantically. "Of course, I understand. Take all the time you need.“ 

Rey gives him a sad smile. "Thanks, Ben“ she says and leaves the café and him behind. She doesn’t turn around. 

Once Rey arrives at home she falls onto her bed with a sigh and checks her phone. Ten missed calls from Rose and Poe, to her surprise, has texted her.  
Rey sighs and sends Rose a text that she should come over. Within twenty minutes Rose is standing in front of her door, wine and food in her hand, and demands an explanation. 

Rose quietly listens while Rey tells her everything. Her gaze is understanding, not once judging, and she never interrupts her. 

She just gently takes her hand and listens while her tears are running. Once Rey is finished, puffy eyes and popping a piece of chocolate into her mouth, Rose just asks her one question. 

"Do you love him?“ Her voice is gentle, she squeezes her hand shortly. Rey closes her eyes for a second and thinks. 

"I… I don’t know“ she hesitates. „He hurt me so much, but I know he is the only one for me.“  
Rose nods. "We’ll figure this out. Together.“ Rey gives her a weak smile. "Thanks“ is her quiet answer. 

Rey takes some time off from her busy schedule… to breathe and think about what will come next in her life.

Every morning she wakes early for a run while the sun just rises over the horizon. She plunges herself into drawing again.  
She used to love drawing before she was famous; before she was running from one film-set to the next, from one interview to the next, from one award show to the next. It gives her days structure.  
She spends her evenings at the beach, listening to the waves crashing onto the shore and watching the burning sun melt into the ocean. 

One evening Rey makes the decision to take some time off after her next project, an animated film, and travel a bit… to actually see the world instead of rushing from one interview to the next. 

She lies awake at night and thinks about him. Even though she isn’t ready to admit to herself she misses him.  
His warm laugh. His gentle touch and his thoughtful answers. How he makes her feel like she is the only person in the room during their conversations. Rey just sighs and turns in her bed.  
Night by night it hurts less. 

Rey smiles when Ben sends her flowers. Ten blooming sunflowers with a small note, beautifully hand written.  
Of course Ben would be someone who does calligraphy. She just shakes her head and laughs.  
He has hurt her so much, but he also makes her so happy like no one else does. She reads his note when she feels down every now and then. Mostly after a long day of voice-acting. 

_Those sunflowers remind me so much of you. Miss you  
(Yes my mum made me take calligraphy classes when I was a teenager. It was very successful with girls. No, not really)_

One morning when Rey is lying in bed scrolling through her phone she gets a notification from Rose. It’s a short video from a new interview with Kaydel.  
Curiously Rey opens the video and watches the beautiful blonde answering a question from the interviewer.  
She doesn’t fully catch what she asked, but Kaydel’s answer is priceless.  
She throws her head back into a loud laughter and replies "I’m so sick of this. I’ve never dated a man in my whole life. Nobody in their right mind would.“  
Rey laughs. Well, she isn’t wrong.  
"Ben Solo? God no, his heart belongs to someone else“ Kaydel’s voice rings in her ears while the video ends. Rey stares at her phone and smiles. 

Rey is not surprised when she gets a call from Ben later that day.  
She picks up with th words "Hey, why-"  
"Since I’m single again do you want to meet up at Maz‘ beach café?“  
Rey snorts. "You’re unbelievable, Solo.“  
"Is that a yes?“ Ben asks, and Rey can see him grin on other side of the line.  
"When?“  
"4pm?“  
Rey glances at the time and smiles. "I’m coming.“ 

Ben is already waiting at the café when she arrives. She spots him immediately.  
He is wearing a dark shirt and casual jeans. His hair is longer than she remembers. She realizes it’s been roughly two month since their interview. She takes a deep breath and slides into her seat. 

Ben looks up and grins when he sees her. His soft, dark eyes taking her in.  
"Just to be clear, Solo. I haven’t fully forgiven you, but I never turn down a chance at delicious food and hot chocolate.“ 

Ben nods, his eyes not leaving her. "I know. That’s why I asked you to come here. You look beautiful today, by the way“ he adds gently. 

Rey blushes and touches her hair. She is just wearing her old, comfy sweater and her favorite jeans. Nothing special. She feels his gaze on her.  
Leaning forward she asks with a sheepish smile "So what did you order?“  
"Waffles and hot chocolate. I know you can’t resist them.“ 

Rey smiles, nodding absent-mindly. She still remembers vividly the night where Ben learned that she loves waffles.They had just finished shooting the first movie and Ben had invited the whole crew to eat waffles in the middle of the night.  
She was already half in love with him back then, but didn’t want to admit it to herself. 

They chat for hours. It’s easy to fall back into their friendship. Rey only realizes how much time has passed when it’s already getting dark outside. Fall is coming soon. 

"It’s getting dark already. I’m gonna go home“ she tells him after a short silence.  
Ben nods, sipping the rest of his second coffee. "I’m glad you came today. It was a beautiful afternoon.“ 

Rey gives a warm smile. "It truly was. I’ll see you soon?“ she offers. Ben nods frantically. "Of course. Any time you want.“

Reluctantly she makes her way to the door, Ben on her heels. She can feel Maz‘ curious gaze on her and she turns. Ben is close. Too close for her own good.  
She can feel the warmth his body is radiating and drowns in his familiar smell. 

Their eyes meet, Rey’s heart stutters. She tiptoes and gives him a quick kiss on his cheek.  
Before he can say something, anything she is out of the door.  
A huge grin spreads over her face and she finally admits to herself how much she misses him. 

They talk afterwards. Their texting and calls become quickly the highlight of Rey’s day. He is making her laugh again.  
One night when she can’t fall asleep and turns in her bed relentlessly she sends him a single message, not expecting an answer. _Come over._

Not even thirty minutes later Rey hears her doorbell ring. She downright jumps out of her bed, not caring what she looks like, and yanks her door open to find a sleepy Ben Solo with messy hair standing in front of her. 

His face lights up when he sees her. She pulls him down and captures his lips in a wild kiss. They stumble backwards through the door, Ben is surprised at first, but melts into her kiss immediately.  
She can feel him smile against her lips and they break apart, panting heavily.  
Their breaths are mingling as they stare at each other with a hug grin, getting lost in each other’s eyes. His lips feel like home to her. 

"Take me to bed“ Rey whispers into his ear. She shrieks when Ben lifts her up, easily, and stumbles towards her bedroom. 

Ben gently lays her down and his intense gaze settles on her. His eyes are dark and he is licking his lips. She blushes under his gaze.  
He makes her feel like she is the most beautiful woman on earth even though she is wearing her baggy and old sleeping clothes. 

"You’re so beautiful, Rey.“ The mattress squeaks under his weight when he leans forward and kisses her softly.  
His mouth is wandering over her neck and chest. Every touch makes her shiver in desire. Rey smiles against his soft kisses, arching her back. 

He stops and a groan leaves her mouth. "Ben?“ she asks quietly, opening her eyes again to find his soft eyes on her. He is so close, and she pulls him closer. His scent is intoxicating. 

"I’ve waited so long for this. For us. I missed you so much“ she whispers into the darkness.  
He kisses her softly. "Me too, sweetheart. I can’t believe this is happening right now. It feels like I’m dreaming.“  
His voice is deep, full of longing and desire. Her heart skips a beat. 

"Does that mean you have forgiven me?“ he sounds nervous. Rey nods, running her fingers through his soft hair.  
"You’re an idiot, but you're my idiot. I just want us to be together.“

He considers her answer for a beat, his hands are running down her body making her shiver in anticipation. 

"We wasted so much time… I love you, Rey. So much.“ He pulls his shirt over his head and kisses her again. Rey pulls him close, and whispers into his hair. "I love you, Ben. I always have and always will.“ 

______ 

Rey: Do you have a plan, Ben? 

Ben: Not really. It’s the same for me… I’m thinking about taking a break for a little while. 

Rey: Oh, you’re quite successful at the moment… Why do you think you need a break? 

Ben: My life changed so much in the last couple of months.... and at the moment I want to focus on my personal life instead of work. I finally made amends with my parents and I met someone. 

Rey: Someone? (lifts her eyebrow and grins) Would you tell me something about her or him for that matter? 

Ben: She is everything. I fell in love with her from the moment I saw her for the first time. She was wearing a grey sweater and messy bun.  
She was stunning and I was already far gone when I found out that she is an incredibly talented actress as well and has a kind heart and fierce temper. It took us five years, but we finally figured this mess out. I couldn’t be happier. 

Rey: She sounds awesome (laughs) 

Ben: She is. 

Rey: So, what are your plans for your break and afterwards for your career? 

Ben: Hmm … during my break I’m gonna focus on my family. It’s still a long way to go, but I finally made a move and apologized to my parents. I’m seeing them every now and then. I’m gonna work out and read some more books… I love reading, but I haven’t had time to in ages.  
I’m gonna take the love of my life to travel around for some months… she loves the sea and going to the beach, you know. 

Rey: I do (smiles). Sounds like you have it all figured out. 

Ben: I haven’t thought about work yet though. What are your plans? 

Rey: Oh, I met this cute guy, he’s kinda an idiot, and we’re gonna travel together for a while. It just took us five years to figure it out (laughs) 

Ben: Sounds lovely. I can’t wait to hear from you again. Thank you for your time, Rey. 

Rey: Thank you. See you around, Ben

**Author's Note:**

> I tried...  
> my first modern au, non canon-verse fic 💕  
> inspired by Adam and Daisy's interview


End file.
